Artist Cafe
by smores2946
Summary: He breathed deeply as a sense of calmness settled deep in his veins, rushing through him as an irreplaceable high. Suddenly, though, the soft sloshing of water entered his senses, like someone was furiously swishing something around in it. He slowly opened his eyes to see an all too familiar sight. AU, Nejiten, T for like one cuss word


**Just a cute little oneshot i though of, simple and nothing really special, i hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Artist Cafe

He sat their silently in the open garden area of the quaint little cafe. It was about four in the afternoon, the warm orange glow of the sun was filtering through the green leaves of the tall trees around the area that created a foliage like canopy. Birds tweeted softly, and the bright blooming flowers let natures natural perfume pervade the senses of the occupiers of this majestic little space. The sunlight that was able to beam through the leaves gave whatever it touched a celestial glow, giving the beholder a sense of awe. The tall handsome gentleman closed his eyes as he sipped his vanilla late, feeling the liquid warmth going down his throat and settling in his stomach comfortably. He settled the cup down as his eyes remained closed, he listened to the hushed conversations of other people around him with the soft accordion music playing from the cobble stoned street, no too far off. He breathed deeply as a sense of calmness settled deep in his veins, rushing through him as an irreplaceable high. Suddenly, though, the soft sloshing of water entered his senses, like someone was furiously swishing something around in it. He slowly opened his eyes to see an all too familiar sight.

Two tables away from where he sat, was a girl. He watched as her small hand held gently onto a wooden paintbrush which she continued to swirl in the discolored water. She payed no mind to it as she looked at the medium sized canvas in front of her that was set on a miniature easel, which rested on the table. She studied the canvas deeply as she looked over it until her dark brown eyes locked on a certain area. She took the brush and wiped it a few times on a faded white towel that sat next to her color palette, which was a mess of colors. Reds, whites, blues, pinks, greens, and every other color you could think of and those in between covered its surface. She looked down at the colors she was mixing, working furiously yet delicately enough to get just the color she wanted, then gracefully bringing the brush back to her work. The man took notice of her long, curly, dark brown hair brought back into a high ponytail, with a bright yellow bandana tied off at the top like a head band, her bangs sat comfortably close to her brow. She wore a pair of overalls that were shorts instead of pants, they were a faded blue, and beneath it she wore a bright yellow tank that matched her yellow bandana, her yellow converse finished her colorful little ensemble.

He watched with amusement as her little pink tongue poked out from the side of her pretty plump lips with a set look of determination on her face. His intent starring though was for a bigger reason. The sunlight was hitting her directly spot on, making this adorable little artist, literally, glow. His eyes widened as her skin shone with this heavenly sheen along with the rest of her. She was a little piece of sunshine. She brought the back of her hand up rubbing it across her cheek, he stifled a chuckle as a smear of yellowish green paint streaked across her cheek. He continued watching the girl as she worked, the same pattern continuing of water stirring, mixing colors, and adding more to her work, yet he had never been more entertained. After a long time, a thing that he didn't keep up with, he watched as she suddenly began to stroke the canvas with her brush a bit slower until she finally stopped, she slowly pulled her hand away and looked over her work. She lowered her brush slightly as she continued to stare at her painting, he could just see the wheels turning in her head, but then...they stopped.

A beautiful smile came to her lips as her eyes twinkled with satisfaction, and success. She seemed giddy and overjoyed with her work, it made him feel the same way. He watched as she slowly stood, placing the brush back in the cup of water, the smile still beaming on her face. She gingerly picked up the canvas and only looked down at it as she began to walk in his direction. He took no notice though as he was to captured by her unique beauty, she stopped in front of him and slowly looked up to see the handsome man still starring at her with a burning intensity. A rosy blush came to her cheeks as she looked away for a moment, but then back to him.

"um...i've noticed how you watch me while I work here, it seems we both are quite fond of this place, for obvious reasons really" she gave him a warm smile, his throat had gone dry as he, for the first time, heard her sweet voice escape her sweet lips. He smiled back as she continued "and well..." she became a bit nervous "i..i decided t-to paint this...for you.." she slowly held out the canvas, a look of surprise came to his face as he looked down at her work.

"for...for me?" he almost choked, he couldn't believe it, this beautiful girl in front of him that he had been watching for days did all this, for him! He gently grabbed on to the painting and slowly slid it from her paint covered hands. "i... I dont know what to say..." her smile grew a little, he studied the painting and saw that it was a painting of himself. Wearing his usual relax fitted black suit and white button up, it was a side view of him, as he was leaned back in his chair with one leg stretched out and the other bent. One of his hands held his coffee that sat on the table while the other rested lazily on the arm rest. His long black hair hanging over the back of the seat, tied off at the end with a white band. She had even captured the greenery around him, and a few people, that weren't as detailed as he was to show his soul importance in the center of the painting. He noticed, though, that she had painted the sunlight on him, giving him an all to familiar glow. Her painting style was almost like Van Gogh, her brush strokes were thick, short and different, but all came together to make one picture that was more than amazing. He finally looked up into her hopeful dark brown eyes, waiting for his approval, she saw the glint of it in his beautiful pearl eyes "it's incredible.." She could hear the slight breathlessness in his voice, she had taken his breath away. Her eyes widened as they twinkle and sparkled incredulously, her smile grew as a cheeriness came to her cheeks

"oh I'm so glad, I didn't mean to come off as strange or anything but I just had to paint you and I mean, oh my gosh I just can't believe you like it! I'm really very shocked, i'm just a student and I do this for a hobby, but i'd love to do it as something more and oh shit im rambling aren't I?" she was out of breath as she finished. He chuckled and stood in front of her with the art still in his hands, he was about a whole head taller than her short self.

"it's amazing, and i've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life" her eyes widened and he watched with satisfaction as rouge blush stained her cheeks. She wanted to believe that he was calling the painting itself beautiful, but from the way he was staring at her and the glint in his eyes, she just knew that his words were directed towards her. She stuttered

"o-oh well.. haha th-thank you" she pushed back an imaginary piece of hair behind her ear as she looked down and clasped her hands in front of her. "i-im very g-glad y-you liked i-it." He smirked, she was too adorable, he had to know her name.

"miss?" she looked up once again into burning milky orbs

"ye-" she cleared her throat "yes?" he suddenly became a bit nervous himself

"um...i was wondering if" he began to rub the back of his head "if you could maybe, tell me what your name was?" She blinked a few times in surprise and then giggled

"Tenten" she stuck out her hand "Tenten Suchiro" he laughed inside at the irony as he gently took her hand

"Neji, Neji Hyuuga, it's very nice to meet you" she once again giggled as she teased

"such a gentleman" he laughed

"what can I say, it's in my blood" she laughed as they released each other

"well it was very nice to meet you Neji, but" she looked down at her watch. "it's getting late, and I have to get to work!" she turned and began to walk away as he called to her

"where do you work?" she spoke as she began to clean her things

"at the little bakery on Fleshing street, do you know it?" he smirked as he picked up his now cold coffee and began to walk towards her,

"i do actually" she finished putting her things in her black messenger bag and slung It across her shoulder. "Would you mind if I walked you there?" She turned to look at him in surprise which quickly became hardly contained giddiness

"not at all!" she gave him her brightest smile as he smiled back. They began to walk towards their next destination, talking adamantly with one another, enjoying each others company more than any other persons before. Neji watched Tenten laugh as he told her the ridiculous story about the time his room mate Lee got completely wasted, leaving him to drag said boy home, and then deal with complete hell for the rest of the night. '_I think i've truly fallen for you...my heavenly heaven.'_

* * *

_**in case you guys don't know Ten in Japanese means heaven, so Tenten would mean like heavenly heaven or heavenly one, if i'm wrong i'm sorry but that's just what i've been told! Review please!**_


End file.
